


Eines Freundes Freund zu sein

by Silavon



Category: Dichter und Denker - Fandom
Genre: Deutsch | German, Dichter und Denker, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, keine Ahnung was ich noch taggen soll
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silavon/pseuds/Silavon
Summary: Ein ziemliches Hoch und Runter an Gefühlen.





	Eines Freundes Freund zu sein

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/gifts), [Homosalate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosalate/gifts).



Etwas krabbelte auf seiner Haut, welche makellos der Sonne präsentiert wird, die dem Wetter die herrliche Stimmung gibt. Schon vor einer Weile haben sie die Gehröcke, Westen und Hemden abgelegt, viel zu heiß ist es geworden. Die vorherige Abkühlung im See half nur für kurze Zeit. Langsam öffnete er die Augen, nur um einen gelblich-grünen Käfer zu sehen, der auf seiner Brust lief und das Licht magisch reflektierte. Augen wurden aufgerissen, pure Freude strahlte in ihnen. "Achim! Achim, sehe dir dieses Prachtexemplar an!" Aufgeregt klopfte er auf den Rücken seines Nebenmannes, der den Anschein machte, die Ruhe genießen zu wollen, denn er hatte die Augen geschlossen. In die Stirn wurden Falten geritzt, die nicht so schnell vergehen sollten. "Was ist denn?", sprach die schlaftrunkene Stimme. "Dieses Käferlein hier! Welch Wunder die Natur doch ist." Achim konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein Schmunzeln sich auf seinen Lippen verbreitete. "Deinen Enthusiasmus hätte ich gerne, Clemens.", bemerkte er spaßend, doch auch ihn faszinierte die Gestalt des Käfers. "Ist das ein ovaläugiger Blattkäfer? Mein Mutter hat sie mir einmal gezeigt, damals als Vater sie noch nicht ausnutzte." Die Augen waren nun Schlitze und präzise wurde jede kleinste Farbänderung des Spektrums beobachtet, die den Krabbelmann zum leuchten und funkeln brachten. Es dauerte nicht lange und der Käfer hatte das Gesicht von Clemens erreicht, doch niemand wagte es dieses Geschöpf der Natur auf irgendeine Weise anzufassen. Clemens schloss seine Augen. "Was...Was machst du da?" Ein breites Grinsen zierte nun das Gesicht, zusammen mit dem Käfer. "Ich genieße das Kribbeln. Weißt du, an was mich dies erinnert?" Flink nahm er die linke Hand Achim's, der sie zuerst wieder zurücknehmen wollte, dann diese Tat aber doch unterließ. "An das hier!" Er legte die blasse Hand auf seinen warmen Bauch, der sich, durch das Atmen, hob und wieder senkte. "An...deinen Hunger? Übrigens verspüre ich den gerade." Clemens sah enttäuscht aus. "Nein, aber es ist jetzt auch nicht mehr von Relevanz." Clemens stand auf, legte seinen Finger an die Wange und ließ das Insekt rauf krabbeln. Vorsichtig ging er zum See hinunter und setzte sich ins Gras. Achim stützte sich auf seinen Ellbogen, den Blick in Richtung Clemens und seine Augen verrieten, dass er es bereute so ignorant zu sein, mit den Gefühlen eines Menschen zu spielen.

"Verletzen auch Sie die Menschen, Herr Käfer? Würden Sie auch gern allein leben? Tun Sie dies vielleicht schon?" Der Käfer antwortete nicht, sondern krabbelte friedlich über den Unterarm, zwischendurch summte er. "Ich verstehe sie nicht. Was mache ich nur falsch? So viel Andeutungen habe ich ihm gemacht, die Briefe mit purem Gefühl geschrieben und doch geht er nicht darauf ein, nein!, er erzählt von seinem Alltag." Herr Käfer flog plötzlich in die Luft, landete dann auf seiner Brust, direkt über dem Herzen. "Du verstehst mich hmm?"

Clemens bemerkte nicht, wie sich Achim von hinten anschlich und sein Gespräch vernahm. "Das versteckst du also vor mir!" Clemens schreckte hoch. Der Käfer schlug seine Flügel und schon war er weg. "Achim! Deinetwegen ist er weg von mir. Deinetwegen-..." Achim zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Meinetwegen ist was?" Clemens atmete tief durch, versuchte seinen Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, doch dieser raste immer noch, wie eine Postkutsche. "Nein, ich kann nicht. Ich muss los, Bettine braucht meinen Rat, für eine ihrer Schriften. Es tut mir Leid,...ein andermal vielleicht." Mit diesen Worten sammelte er seine Kleidung, zog sich Hemd, Weste und Gehrock wieder an und spurtete zu seinem Pferd. Als er gerade in den Steigbügel seinen Fuß reinsetzte, rief eine bekannte Stimme: "Clemens Wenzeslaus Brentano de La Roche, sofort stehen bleiben!"

Clemens wurde nun noch nervöser, versuchte so schnell, wie irgend möglich auf sein Pferd zu kommen, doch Achim kam ihm zuvor und rissseinen Körper vom Pferd runter, sodass sie beide im Gras landeten, Clemens auf Achim.

In Clemens stieg die Angst und Wut hoch. Wie konnte er sich nur dazu erdreisten, ihn so zu überfallen? Ihm platzte der Kragen.

"Du hörst mir jetzt gut zu, Achim. Ich halte es nicht länger aus. Ständig schreibst du mir von deinem Alltag, schreckliche Frisur hier, Teekränzchen da. Und ich? Ich bin ein Narr und gestehe dir, Tag ein und Tag aus, meine Gefühle, nur damit du auf sie, mit deinen dreckigen Stiefeln, treten kannst! Lange genug habe ich meine Welt verschwiegen. Das wird nicht wieder passieren. Ich kann es nicht mehr, Achim." Sofort riss er sich los, ließ Achim bei den Käfern liegen und wischte den Dreck von seinen Kleidern. "Lebe wohl...Achim." In Windeseile sprang Achim auf, riss den anderen ein weiteres Mal zu Boden und drückte ihn fest an seine Brust. Clemens versuchte sich krampfhaft loszumachen, die Tränen standen ihm in den Augen, doch nichts wollte helfen, er blieb in der starken Umarmung. "Was hat dich so kaputt gemacht, Clemens?" Eine Antwort blieb aus, stattdessen hörte er das Geschluchze seines besten Freundes. Sanft strich er über die knochige Schulter, zu viel musste Clemens schon tragen. Den Tod seiner Frau und den drei Kindern schien er verkraftet zu haben, jedoch wenn man ihn genauer kannte, dann merkte man, wie verletzlich er war und wie sehr es an seiner Seele nagte. Die Tränen hörten nicht auf zu laufen, sie bildeten einen Wasserfall, der die Verletzlichkeit noch deutlicher machten. "A...Achim...?"

Clemens wusste nicht, wo ihm der Kopf stand. Eben war er noch von der Schönheit der Natur entzückt und nun war er ein fleischgewordenes Gefühlschaos. Er war neidisch. Neidisch auf Bettine, die diesem Jüngling namens Achim verfallen war und diese Gefühle auch erwidert wurden. Neidisch auf den Käfer, der einfach so wegfliegen und seine Probleme und Ängste hinter sich lassen konnte. Neidisch auf alles und jeden. Wie er sich dafür hasste, dass verriet sein Herz, welches sich immer weiter verengte. Er war nun 29 Jahre alt, hatte keine eigene Familie, musste auf seine Schwester aufpassen, nein, wollte auf seine Schwester aufpassen, denn sie war das wichtigste in seinem Leben, und plötzlich fing seine Midlife-crisis an. Was wäre, wenn er nie das finden würde, wonach er suchte?

Was, wenn er Achim verlieren würde? Clemens war gut auf dem Weg, dies zu tun. "A...Achim...?" Er musste sie schlucken, seine dummen Fragen, ab in den Magen, damit sie nicht wieder hochkommen konnten. Wann war er so misstrauisch geworden? Wann so ernst und verklemmt? Doch die Antworten blieben aus. Die sanften Augen von Achim, die wie eine ruhige See wirkten, an einem sonnigen Tag, ohne eine Wolke am Himmel, blickten ihn noch immer an. "Ja, was bedrückt dein Herz?" Du, wollte er sagen. Du bedrückst mein Herz, wie ein riesiger Stein. Du bist derjenige, Achim. Diese Gedanken blieben auch Gedanken, die er gleich wieder verschwimmen lies. Clemens wusste nicht, wo er hingehörte. Er wollte endlich leben! Endlich seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen, nicht eingeengt sein, sondern frei wie ein Vogel in der Luft, wie dieser, der dort oben flog, vorbei an den Wolken, die Welt überblickend. Doch, da war noch Achim. Er lieferte ihm Halt. Wenn er dies getan hätte, was ihm in Kopf herumschwirrte, er hätte sich gehasst. Stattdessen wählte er einen Mittelweg und setzte Achim einen Kuss auf die Wange, mit den Worten: "Ich will dich nie verlieren und ich werde den Tag hassen, wenn ich es tue. Verstehst du mich nun? Warum ich handle, wie ich handle?" Achim starrte ihn an, als wäre ein Gespenst vor ihm erschienen, welches ihm mitteilte, dass er seinen Vater rächen sollte. "Hat dich ein Fieber so verändert? Bist du krank, Clemens?"

Clemens wollte rasant fliehen, denn nichts konnte schlimmer sein, als die Anwesenheit eines Freundes, dem man gerade seine Gefühle gestanden hat und dieser nicht erwiderte. Achim hatte ja Bettine, die geliebte Schwester. Verzweifelt raufte er sich die dunklen lockigen Haare. Wo war der Verstand hin? Die Freude, wenn Clemens den Freund erblickte, da sie einander lange nicht mehr gesehen haben? Er selbst hatte eine Veränderung erlebt, eine die ihm nicht gefiel. "Warum kannst du mich nicht lieben, so wie ich dich liebe?"

 

Er redete weiter, wie er keinen Moment erlebte, in dem er nicht an Achim dachte, wobei seine Stimme hysterischer wurde und sein gegenüber Angst bekam, er würde bald aufhören zu atmen. Achim öffnete den Mund, nur um ihn wieder zu schließen, denn die Worte, die er so dringend benötigte, wollten nicht kommen und hätten dem Redefluss von Brentano sowieso nicht Stand gehalten. Stattdessen legte er sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter des kleineren. "Clemens, bleibe ruhig. Atme mit mir. Ein, eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben und aus, eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben. Und noch einmal." Tatsächlich beruhigte sich Clemens, nur starrte er darauf melancholisch und bedrückt zu Boden. Nach einer Weile des Grashalmrausrupfens und Erdumwühlens, fragte der Dunkelhaarige: "Du hast Bettine, nicht wahr?" Achim blieb stumm. "Nun sag' es!" Clemens war abermals den Tränen nahe, so schlimm war es schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Er dachte an die vergangenen Jahre, die gemeinsamen Reisen durch die ländlichen Gegenden Deutschlands und das Sammeln von Volksschätzen. Konnte keiner ihm das Herz rausreißen, das würde einiges an Unannehmlichkeiten ersparen. "Ich...ich kann nicht." Brentano riss sich los, ging ein paar Schritte und wischte sich dann mit dem Hemdsärmel über das langsam alternde Gesicht. "Clemens, verstehst du nicht?" Rasch drehte sich der andere um, die Augen umgeben von einem kränklichen Rot, welches einen wundervollen Kontrast zu seiner Augenfarbe bildete. "Was? Dass du mich nicht verletzen möchtest? Mir die Nacht nicht zu einem schrecklichen Ungeheuer formen möchtest, voll mit Schreien und Verzweiflung, wie man ihm denn entfliehen kann? Das alles hat keinen Sinn mehr." Mit schnellen Schritten bewegte er sich zu seinem Pferd, welches aufblickte, nur um seinen Kopf wieder zu senken, Clemens somit untertänig und keinen Wutausbruch provozierend. "Grüße Bettine von mir. Sie solle es sich noch einmal überlegen, wen sie heiratet." Bei diesen Worten versuchte er so stark, wie möglich zu klingen, dennoch verrieten seine Stimme und die Tore zur Seele, die Augen, alles. So schnell wie der kleine zärtliche Käfer gekommen war, so schnell verschwand er.

 

Einige Jahre später, es war das Jahr 1811, fand die Trauung von Achim von Arnim und Bettine Brentano statt. Es wurde reichlich gegessen, getrunken und die gute Laune war auch nicht weit weg. Am Abend vermisste jedoch Bettine ihren Bruder und fragte darauf ihren Gatten, wo er sei. Sie durchsuchten die Unterkunft, versuchten Informationen beim Inhaber des gemütlichen Gasthauses zu erhalten. Dieser meinte nur, ein stattlicher junger Herr habe gen Nachmittag das Gasthaus mit Gepäck verlassen und habe nur diese Nachricht hinterlegt, die er dem Bräutigam geben soll. Achim erhielt die Nachricht öffnete sie aber erst später, als beide im Bett lagen, es musste schon nach Mitternacht sein, denn Bettine schlief schon. 'Suche mich bei den Sternen.', liest er. Leise schlich er sich aus dem Bett, zog sich an, rannte darauf hinaus in den Stall, um sich ein Pferd zu holen und ritt in die Nacht hinaus zu einem Ort, an dem er sicher war Clemens würde dort unter dem weiten Himmelszelt im Gras liegen.

Der See schlummert vor ihm, im nebenliegenden Feld zirpten die Grillen ein wohl bekanntes Lied, alles gab ein Geräusch von sich, außer einer. Die in einen Mantel eingehüllte Gestalt, platziert auf einem morschen Baumstamm, blickte verloren in die sich ständig drehende Welt. "Du bist gekommen." Sein Weltgefährte schwang den Körper vom Pferd und folgte der vertrauten Stimme, die Augen mussten das Licht der Dunkelheit erst wahrnehmen. "Natürlich! Niemand sollte allein sein." Clemens seufzte. "Ich bin nicht allein und nicht einsam. Schaue dich um! Alles lebt."

"Selbstverständlich, ", dabei konnte Achim kein Lächeln verhindern, "du Romantiker vom alten Schlag." Jetzt sah er endlich die funkelnden Juwelen, die Sterne und die Geheimnisse der Welt, die sie in sich trugen. "Ich werde morgen abreisen. Eine Mitfahrgelegenheit wurde schon gefunden. Die Postk-"

"Aber, wieso?"

Ein paar Sekunden Überlegung brauchte Brentano. "Nicht länger will ich euch plagen. Meinetwegen fiel euch einiges geringer leicht. Jedoch...es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen." Dies ließ die Fassade fallen und Clemens schaffte es, ein Lächeln der Nacht zu präsentieren. "Bitte verzeihe mir, was damals vorgefallen ist, das -"

"- war eine menschliche Reaktion. Ja, ich verzeihe dir, habe dies schon längst getan."

"...Danke." Eine Weile genossen beide die frische Luft, die zwinkernden Sterne und die Ruhe, die die Natur beherbergte. "Du solltest zurückkehren, Bettine macht sich sicherlich Sorgen, außerdem kannst du deine Braut nicht einfach sitzen lassen."

"Clemens?"

"Ja?"

"Du bist der beste Freund, den man sich wünschen kann." Plötzlich wurden Augen aus der Melancholie gerissen und in die Realität geschubst. Passierte das gerade wirklich? Ja! Er konnte ein Lippenpaar auf seiner, nun glühenden, Wange spüren. "Vielen Dank, Clemens. Gute Nacht."

"G-Gute Nacht!", rief er ihm hinterher.

Versunken fing er an zu Singen, eine altbekannte Melodie, die er seit seiner Kindheit kannte. 

" Alles schweiget,  
Nachtigallen locken mit süßen Melodien  
Tränen ins Auge,  
Schwermut ins Herz,  
locken mit süßen Melodien  
Tränen ins Auge,  
Schwermut ins Herz. "

Ja, die Welt ist doch etwas sich stets änderndes, doch auch ein Geschenk. Ein Geschenk, welches man behüten sollte, so wie die Freundschaft. Clemens zog die Abendluft ein und fühlte sich so glücklich, wie nie zuvor und erlaubte den Sternen, mit ihrer Geschichte fortzufahren. Eine Geschichte über zwei Freunde, die sie seit Jahren beobachten können, denn vor den Sternen bleibt nichts unsichtbar.


End file.
